Caught
by Ship-the-ships-I-ship
Summary: Hitsukarin One-shot


**_I do not own Bleach_**

Rangiku peeks into Toshiro's office "Oh Captain~"

She covers her mouth seeing inside. Toshiro sitting on the couch with a girl beside him.

Toshiro tilts her head up so her lips meet hers.

Girl "Well Toshi? Aren't you eager today?"

Toshiro smirks kissing her "I love you Karin."

Karin "Toshi not in the office. We're supposed to keep this a secret."

Rangiku comes in "Captain!!!"

Toshiro and Karin pull away from each other turning to her.

Toshiro "M-Matsumoto?! You're supposed to still be in the Human World?!"

"I finished my mission early. The three of us need to talk."

"L-Lieutenant Matsumoto! I-it's not what you think! We swear!"

Toshiro "Matsumoto don't jump to any conclusions!"

Rangiku crosses her arms "Oh really? Because I think you two are dating and didn't tell anyone? Is that not what's going on? If not. Then please. Explain why I've walked in on you two kissing in the office?"

Toshiro and Karin turn red looking away from each other.

Toshiro "Matsumoto. I order you to not tell anyone and forget this happened."

"I'm sorry Captain. I cannot follow that order."

She takes a deep breath and smiles "I won't forget."

The two late teens glance at each other.

Toshiro "Matsumoto…"

A hell butterfly comes in.

Rangiku translates it "Surprise meeting. All Captains and Lieutenants are to come."

Toshiro sighs "Alright. See you later my lady."

Karin "Later Toshi."

He kisses her lips quickly then walks out with his lieutenant.

Rangiku "I can't believe you-"

Toshiro glances at her [hes only a few inches shorter than her] "Don't even say it."

"Sorry Captain. But you kissed her. We need to talk about this."

"No we don't."

@the meeting before it starts

Rangiku "Captain! I'm just asking how long you two have been dating!"

A all of the others look over hearing Rangiku.

"What?" "Rangiku did you say Hitsugaya was dating someone?" "Since when?" "Who?" "How long?"

Toshiro fails to not blush "Wh-I- I'm not dating anyone!"

"Really?" "Do you like anyone?" "There has to be some girl that's caught your eyes?"

"I don't like anyone!"

"Not even Karin?" "You seem _really_ close with her?" "Are you two dating?"

Just as he's about to yell Kyōraku comes in.

Toshiro "Head Captains here. Time to start the meeting."

Kyōraku "Eager as ever Hitsugaya."

"We all have work to do."

"Correct. So let's get started. This meeting is to settle the rumors about Squad 10."

They turn to Toshiro and Rangiku. Rangiku looks at her Captain.

Toshiro "What rumors?"

"The ones about you and your 3rd seat. Kurosaki Karin." "Yeah the rumors are about you two and if you're dating or not." "Are you?"

Toshiro "Why does everyone assume we are dating? She is my subordinate."

Kyōraku "Hitsugaya. It is _I_ the Captain Commander asking these questions. Are you two dating."

Toshiro's entire body heats up "I-we-it's just-um-uh-I-n-ye-err?"

"Well."

Toshiro sinks down slightly as he awkwardly says "Yeah… w-we are…"

"I see. Does anyone have other questions for him? Hitsugaya. You are ordered to answer."

Toshiro looks at him shocked "H-Head Captain?! You can't be serious! This is an unprofessional topic and ordering my to share information about my personal life?! Is that even allowed?!"

Kyōraku smiles "I'm the Commander. I do what I want. Everyone ask away."

Toshiro's jaw drops.

"So Hitsugaya~" "You and Karin?" "How long?" "Does Ichigo know?" "Have you kissed her?"

Toshiro gulps nervously "Well um… a few years, no, and yes…"

"A few years?!" "When did you get together?!" "When was your guys first kiss?!" "Was she your first kiss?!" "Is she your first girlfriend?!"

Toshiro "Head Captain why…"

"Answer the questions."

Toshiro won't make eye contact with any of them "We got together not long before she died. Our first kiss was when she was a 15 year old human probably around 5 years ago."

"The other two questions?"

Toshiro covers his face "Yes. Yes for both…"

"So cute!" "Did you ask her?" "Did you kiss before or after getting together?"

"Well umm I asked her. And err well umm before. Definitely way before."

"What?" "You asked her?!" "Been dating for years and we're just finding out?!"

Toshiro "I can't believe this is happening. Crap it's humiliating. Can this be over?"

"Not until they finish questioning you."

"Ughhhhhh"

"So?" "Hitsugaya?" "Over 5 years?" "Have you done it with her?"

Toshiro feels his entire body turn red. They all look at him waiting for an answer.

"Well?"

Toshiro " **This is a _highly_ inappropriate question!!!! Don't any of you have any boundaries?!?!**"

"Nope." "Answer the question." "Have you two had sex?"

 **"For fucks sake!! I'm not answering this!! I'm sorry to go against orders but that question is crossing the line!! No matter what the answer is it's none of anyone's business!!!!"**

They all start laughing "That means yes!" "Oh my fucking god they did do it!" "When can we expect kids!"

Toshiro **"THATS IT IM DONE!! HEAD CAPTAIN IM TAKING THAT VACATION!!"**

He flash steps out.

Kyōraku "Hope he knows that when I said it was an order I wasn't being serious?"

They all laugh "I can't believe he fucked Karin!" "He's definitely not the innocent one anymore."

Meanwhile Toshiro

Toshiro collapses on his bed.

Karin steps into his room "You're back? What was that about?"

Toshiro turns over to her "Princess… I have bad news…"

"I have news too."

"Who first?"

"You."

"Well… the Captains and Lieutenants know about us."

"What."

"Rumors about us spread. That meeting was to interrogate me. I was _ordered_ to answer."

"The fucking ordered you to answer?! Is that even allowed?!"

"No idea. What did you have to tell me?"

"Well… since they know I'm not sure if that's worse or better. There's no easy way to say this."

"My lady?"

"I'm pregnant."

Toshiro's jaw drops "Y-you are?! Are you sure?!"

"I did a few test to be sure. All positive."

Toshiro smiles hugging her "That's amazing! We've been trying for 2 years!!"

Karin kisses his neck hugging him back "Yup! And since they know?"

"Still gonna be awkward telling them. But oh well. I'm so happy!!"

They let go smiling.

End chapter!!


End file.
